papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Queen
"This tomb holds the soul of that ancient demon,wielder of destruction..." -Sir Grodus “Then, you wretched fools... you will learn the error of your ways!” —'Shadow Queen' The Shadow Queen is the final boss in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, fought at the end of the Palace of Shadow. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Grodus wished very desperately to use her power to rule the world. However Grodus was mistaken with his thought that the Shadow Queen would unquestionably obey the one who awakened her. After Grodus ordered the Shadow Queen to destroy Mario, she almost destroyed him telling him no one commands her. With her spirit inside the princess, she covered the entire world in darkness. Mario then gets into a battle with her. While battling the queen in Peach's body, Mario seems to be going smoothly, however, since the Shadow Queen is not used to being in another's body, she reveals her true form. Mario is apparently losing the fight due to the fact that every blow he puts on the queen does absolutely no damage, no matter what his attack power is, but the Crystal Stars use their power and go to their original resting place, where Mario's friends (and enemies) get the feeling that Mario is in fatal danger, and start cheering him on. As the voices of Mario's friends fill the room, Peach somehow manages to contact Mario through the body of the possessed Peach, and gives Mario all of her last strength. Mario's attacks now work on the Shadow queen, and he ultimately defeats her and the darkness passes. Peach is saved while Grodus is still a head, as told by Goombella's e-mail. The Shadow Queen is, actually, the demon that was imprisoned a thousand years ago by the four heros and sealed deep within the thousand year door. When she was sealed away, she created 3 immortal dragons to terrorize people and transform them into undead minions of the Shadow Queen. The immortal dragons were Hooktail, Gloomtail, and Bonetail. The door's seal would eventually fade out (it fades out every a thousand years), and since that year was the 1000th one, the end would have come if Mario didn't venture deep in the Palace of Shadows and banished the demon forever. She was also the one who destroyed the town of the ancients. The Shadow Sirens are her loyal servants and started the rumors of treasure behind the thousand year door in hopes of releasing her again. List of Attacks As being the second hardest boss in the game, the Shadow Queen has a large arsenal of attacks that can quickly wittle down the player's health in a single turn. Her hands (7 damage) will always resummon themselves, and blocking them requires impeccable timing. Sometimes she will use lightning attack that's VERY difficult to dodge, and deals 7 damage. The one attack that the player should NEVER EVER get hit by is her charge attack. Though she will give the player a breather for one turn by charging, this means that in the next turn she will release a devestating attack that deals 14 damage. Fortunately, given the predictablility of this attack Vivian's veil is an excellent way to dodge it. Tips/Tricks The Shadow Queen is arguably the second hardest boss in the entire game, the first being Bonetail, who is found in the last floor in the Pit of a 100 Trials. However, this is not so. If the player had full HP, FP, items, etc. Fighting Bonetail like with the Shadow Queen, she is indeed harder, as her body and her hands can do 21 damage, not to mention the status ailments she can cause. Unless Mario has been extensively leveled up (at least level 30), the player should take extreme caution when fighting the Shadow Queen. When she charges up for her most powerful attack, use Vivian's shadow veil to avoid the attack. It is HIGHLY recommended to be at least level 20 when fighting the Shadow Queen. Mario should have at least 20hp (or use badges to do this), 20fp, and his partner should be well leveled up as well. Recommended Items/Partners Badges -Power Plus (both Mario and partner) -Quick Change -P Up, D Down (both Mario and partner) -Power Bounce Items - Jelly Ultras - Life Shrooms Partners -Vivian -Captain Bobbery Fighting Styles -Power Rush style: By buying many Power Rush badges for Mario, one can easily make quick work of the Shadow Queen. Though a risky fighting style, given how little health must be left in order for the strategy to work, with enough Power Rush badges Mario can quickly defeat the Shadow Queen in 2-3 hits. Category:Thousand Year Door Characters Category:Bosses Category:Palace of Shadows Category:Final Bosses